Prep Facebook
Update Cover Photo Every week, the Facebook cover photo is updated to show off part of that week’s cover. You need to be an admin on the Facebook page to make these changes. First, you need to create the cover photo image. #Open up the PDF of issue. #Zoom in so the file takes up most of screen. #Print-Screen page (use “PrtSn” button on top left of keyboard). #Paste into paint. #Click “Select” button in top right corner. #Select a rectangle about 850x320 pixels. #Cut the image. #Paste it into a new paint document #Save in a location you can find again easily. Second, you need to change the cover photo on the Facebook page. #Go to “''The Sandspur''” Facebook page . #Hover over the cover image (the large image at the top of the page). #Select “Change Cover.” #Select “Upload Photo.” #Select the image that you created earlier. Push “open.” #Shift image by dragging it up and down as needed. #Push “Save Changes.” Add Issue to Read on Facebook On The Sandspur’s Facebook page , fans of the page have the ability to read the print paper through one of the tabs on the page. Every week, you need to update the coding and image for that tab. First, you need to get the code to replace the old code. #Go to the page of the PDF on issuu.com (typically issuu.com/thesandspur/docs/volumenumber-issuenumber) #Below the cover image, click “Share.” #Select “Embed.” #Copy the text after “Embed Code” to use in the next section. Second, you need to place the code into the Facebook tab. You must be an admin or content manager on The Sandspur Facebook page to make these changes. #Go to “The Sandspur” Facebook page #Scroll down to the four images below the cover image. #Click on the “Read Print Paper” image. #Click the green “Edit tab” button. #Delete all code after the “(p).” #Paste the “Embed Code” from the “Getting the Code” section after the “(p).” #Change the link after “Can’t see the image below? Read this week’s print edition” to the link on issuu to the PDF of the issue. #Push “Save and Publish.” Finally, you need to change the “Read Print Paper” tab image. #Go to “The Sandspur” Facebook page #Scroll down to the four images below the cover image. #Push the dropdown arrow beside the “1” at the end of that row. #Hover over the “Read Print Paper” image. #Click on the pencil picture that appears in the top right corner. #Select “Edit Settings.” #Beside “Custom Tab Image” select “Change.” #Hover over the image. #Press “edit.” #Select an image file that is exactly 111x74 pixels that reflects part of that week’s cover. To create that image: ##Open a copy of that week’s issue’s PDF. ##Zoom out as much as possible (use CTRL and the “-“ keys at the same time. ##Print-screen the page using the “PrtScn” button at top right of keyboard. ##Paste the Print Screen into paint. ##Push the “select” button at the top left-hand corner. ##Use the “select” tool to create a rectangle that is 111x74 pixels. The amount of pixels selected appears in the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. ##Right-click on selection and cut. ##Open a new paint file. ##Make the white space visible very small using the small rectangle at the bottom left corner of the white space. ##Paste the image. ##Save the image somewhere where you can find it again to attach to the Facebook file. #Return to The Sandspur Facebook Page (should still be open in another tab). #Press “Okay.” #Make sure image changes appropriately.